Alone Or Not
by Show Expert 1
Summary: It's going to be the new year soon and Davis was excited until he found out he can't spend it with his family and sees he might actually be alone


"YEAH the New Year is coming!" Tai shouted as he was running around the city because he was excited the New Year was coming after Malomyotismon's defeat last year.

"Calm down or people will think you're a crazy person." Kari said.

"I think that's my job." Davis said as he came by.

"Hey there you." Kari said and kissed him. The New Year was coming and Kari was excited since she and Davis have been dating a while.

"You know for the new year you guys should get a room." Tai said.

"Jealous." Kari said.

"You wish." Tai said.

"So what are you going to today to celebrate the New Year?" Davis said.

"We're going to celebrate it with our family. We're having a fancy party." Tai said.

"You want to come?" Kari said.

"Thanks, but you should spend it with your family." Davis said.

"Are you sure because once it's midnight you're suppose to kiss a girl." Tai said.

"It's okay I'll just spend it with Jun and my parents." Davis said.

"What about the others?" Kari said.

"Well Ken wants to spend it with his folks and Ross actually went to a party." Davis said. "I'll see you guys later." Then he left before snow started coming down.

…

The Motomiyas

When Davis came in his apartment he saw that Jun was just about to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Davis said.

"I'm just going to hang with some friends." Jun said.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Davis said.

"They're just at a party." Jun said.

"What about New Years?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be back before midnight." Jun said and left.

"Hey looks like it's just you and me." Veemon said.

"Don't be silly they'll be back." Davis said. He waited and waited until his parents and Jun got back, but it was getting close to midnight. "They should have been here by now."

"Wow Davis the snow is really coming down out there." Veemon said. Davis looked outside and there was snow everywhere.

"Oh please don't mean the roads are closed." Davis said. Then the phone went off. "Hello."

"Davis it's Mom. Listen honey I'm so sorry, but it seems the roads are closed. Dad and I won't be able to make it home until after midnight."

"What!?" Davis said.

"I'm so sorry honey just try to get along with your sister tonight." Then she hung up. Then the phone went off again.

"Hello." Davis said.

"Davis it's Jun. Sorry looks like I'm not going to be able to make it home."

"Roads are closed." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Jun said, but Davis just hanged up.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Other than Christmas New Year was the only time I get to really spend some time with my family. Looks like this isn't going to be my year." Davis said.

"Well maybe one of the others will come." Veemon said. Davis reached for his phone and called T.K.

"Hello." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. it's Davis. What are you doing?" Davis said.

"I'm getting ready to celebrate the New Year with my Mom. I'm also with Sora and Matt with their folks." T.K. said.

"What about the others?" Davis said.

"Joe's making this nice and sane, Izzy actually got off the computer, Yolei is having all the desert she can eat, Cody is having a nice time with his Mom and Grandpa, and you know about the others." T.K. said. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it." Davis said and hung up.

"Davis why didn't you say anything?" Veemon said.

"Everyone's having a great time and I don't want to ruin it for them." Davis said.

…

Kari

Kari was at a fancy party in a red dress with her family and her phone went off.

"Hello." Kari said.

"Hey Kari it's T.K."

"T.K. what's up." Kari said.

"Do you know if there's something going on with Davis? He called earlier, but he sounded weird." T.K. said.

"No, but I'll call him to see." Kari said. She hung up and dialed Davis's number.

"Hello." Davis said.

"Davis are you okay? T.K. called me and said you didn't sound well." Kari said.

"I'm fine really." Davis said.

"Davis we've been dating for months I know you better than that." Kari said.

"I thought New Years was a time where you aren't alone, I'm alone on New Years." Davis said.

"What about your family?" Kari said.

"Jun's with some friends, my folks went to a party, and now they can't get back because the roads are closed." Davis said.

"You want me to come over." Kari said.

"No you spend New Year with your family. I'll just spend it alone, well except for Veemon, but I'll be alone like always. Bye." Davis said.

"Bye." Kari said and hung up. However Kari didn't like what he just said so she got her coat.

"Hey Kari." Gatomon said.

"Where are you going?" Tai said.

"Davis is all alone so I'm heading to his place." Kari said and left with Gatomon left with her. Kari moved throughout the city trying to get to Davis's place. The others were getting e-mails on their D-terminals.

….

T.K., Matt, Sora

"Hey T.K. can you get some soda?" Matt said.

"Hey guys look at this." T.K. said.

"What is it?" Sora said and T.K. showed the e-mail.

…

Yolei

"At least leave me some ice cream or cake." Yolei said arguing with her siblings.

"Yolei you might want to look at this." Hawkmon said handing her the D-terminal.

…

Ken

"Ken where are we going?" Wormmon said.

"We need to catch a train." Ken said.

"A train?" Wormmon said.

"I just hope." Ken said.

…..

Cody

"What do you think Cody?" Armadillomon said since they read the e-mail.

"Mom I got to tell you something." Cody said.

…..

Izzy

"Izzy you have an e-mail." Tentomon said.

"Alright let me see." Izzy said and read it. "Come on we need to get Joe."

…..

Ross

"I'm about ready to hit the hay." Ross said.

"Hold up Ross." Gotsumon said.

"Look at this." Aquamon said showing his D-terminal.

…

Davis

Davis was just relaxing in his apartment and upset about his parents and noticed he got an e-mail.

"Who's it from?" Veemon said.

"It says open your front door." Davis said. When he opened the front door he saw Kari and Gatomon running towards him and they wrapped their arms around the other.

"You're not alone." Kari said and kissed him right when it was midnight. Kari came in his apartment and they were just sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry your family isn't here."

"It's okay I guess." Davis said and Ross came through the door.

"Oh man Kari you owe me big time." Ross said.

"Ross what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Kari and Tai sent me an e-mail saying you were by yourself so I made it through the cold and came here." Ross said.

"Hey where's the party?" Tai said as he came through the door.

"Tai you're here too." Davis said.

"We all came." Matt said as he and soon the others arrived.

"You did this?" Davis said to Kari.

"Happy new year Davis." Kari said and kissed him.


End file.
